Lost love
by Sugar Coating
Summary: Vulduggery
1. temptation springs part 1

**This is my first story, hope you like it!**

**Temptation Springs: part one:**

* * *

><p>As the city of Dublin slept quietly, a beautiful 15 year old, sighed in her sleep.<p>

_Skulduggery swept her of her feet and placed her neatly on the bed,_

"_Hello, Mrs Pleasant."_

"_Hello yourself, handsome." They smiled at each other, it was magic. Skulduggery lent down to kiss her and..._

"Wake up sleepy head, Tanith made pancakes, and there going fast." It was Skulduggery, oh, if only he knew of her love for him, but he wouldn't like her, she was not like Tanith, or China, she was ordinary, plain if you will. She had no chance.

"I know Im handsome, but you dont have to stare quite so much." With that he turned and left the room. She blushed violently as she got dressed, she wore her protective clothing, they were black with red lining and they fit her like a glove.

She got downstairs when Tanith ambushed her,

"You got mail! Who's it from? A secret admirer maybe? Common OPEN it!"

"Maybe later."

She took the letter and tucked into her pocket.

"Spoil sport!"

"I know, so where are these pancakes you made? Im starving!"

"In the kitchen, I managed to save you some."

"Thanks."

She sat and ate her pancakes, then went upstairs to open her letter.

_Dear Vallkyrie,_

_I am Temptation Springs, I have been observing you for a while, and have herd of your love for skulduggery and your lack of confidence to ask him out so I have wrote a letter much like this to him, explaining your love for him. I hope you are both very happy together,_

_Yours sincerely_

_Temptation Springs_

_Xxx_

_P.S. You have good taste in men by the way._

Oh no! She thought, I have to stop him reading that letter. With that she ran down the stairs,

"Have you read your post yet?"

"No, I was just about to though, wh..."

"Give it here!" She grabbed his post and found the letter she was looking for and ran with it.

"Hey, that's mine!" She ran from him but he appeared in front of her, and took back the letter and started to open it, she knew she couldn't stop him so she ran, she ran for her life, out the door and through the streets of Dublin. She found a quiet place and cried.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery's PROV:<p>

Vallkyrie ran. As she did so he opened the letter.

_Dear Skulduggery,_

_I am Temptation Spring, someone loves you, she has no confidence in herself, so will not ask you out for herself, you have to find her!_

_Xxx_

He had herd of Temptation Spring before, she is like a modern day cupid, she sends a letter to two people, one of them loves the other. So to find his secret admirer, he had to find a letter that looked like his and told her of the letter Temptation had sent to him. He suddenly thought of how Vallkyrie had tried to stop him opening the letter, he would look in her room first.

* * *

><p>General PROV:<p>

He had found out, she knew he had...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did, review and tell me how you found it!<strong>

**Sugar Coating**

**xoxoxox**


	2. Temptaion Springs part 2

**More Vulduggery coming your way**

**Temptation Springs part 2:**

Skulduggery had waited until Tanith had left, saying Valarie had rushed out because she needed to buy something or another, until he searched for the letter that would tell him whether she loved him or not, he started in her bedroom, seeing as that was where she was before she had come downstairs and rudely stole his post.

He slowly crept in and started looking; he found the letter almost immediately, well after he had looked at himself in the mirror. She had thrown it on her bed in the hurry to get to Skulduggery.

It was what he thought it was, a letter from Temptation Springs, he didn't know weather he would like the fact that she loved him or that he mabye loved her, but he liked the fact that he could find out with a simple action, no fighting or argueing or deaths, just to simply open an envelope.

He turned it over in his hands and started to open it, and as he did he knew that he was right, she loved him.

But before he could think strait again, he heard Vallkyrie come in and head upstairs, he had no time to leave the room, so he hid under her bed.

* * *

><p>Vallkyre's POV:<p>

She walked into the room and saw that the letter was gone, which confirmed her suspicions, he knew, he knew all about her love for him, about the passion that raged inside her, and the fact that she loved he way he got anoyed when he toucher her hat. He knew, he knew everything.

Vallkyrie saw a perfectly shined shoe peeping out from under the bed, Skulduggery, he must have been reading the letter when she came in.

He had only just found out.

It was like ice on her skin, he could see and hear her and judge her foolish, childdish feelings for her.

Hating her.

Tearing up there friendship, with a few clean sweeps of his elegant fingers.

"I'm...I'm so...so so sorry Skul" a quiet voice whispered,

Skuldeuggery sighed, he had to get out, to think.

"I know Val, but I have to have some time to think this over...I'm sorry too." and with that he crept out from under the bed and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Shit!" swore Vallkyrie.

**Next part coming soon.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Temptation springs part 3

**Ohhhhhh, the suspense is killing you isn't it? Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. **

**Well here it is,**

**Temptation springs part 3:**

It had been two weeks since Skulduggery had found the letter and him and Vallkyrie hadn't spoken much since,

"Come _on guys_, it's been two weeks, just sort it out!" Tanith pleaded on more than one occasion, Skulduggery had tried to talk to Vallkyrie, but she always said,

"No, dont, it's fine, you're entitled to hate me, just please dont say it!" and not let him continue by either walking away, shushing him or tying his mouth shut with the thick black tentacles that she produced from her necromancer ring.

She would not listen to him, nope, not a single word would she hear. Skulduggery had got so tiered, he _didn't_ hate her, in fact it was quite the opposite, he _loved_ her. And he was worried that she thought that he didn't, and would stop loving him back, if only she would stop and listen, then she would know, know that he felt the same way!

So, he decided to take action. He lay in wait for her in her room.

She walked in and Skulduggery ambushed her tied her to her desk chair and shackled her with magic bound chains.

"Let me go! I'm warning you let me go NOW!" she screamed

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh calm down! Its only me, Skulduggery. I just want to talk! Breath Val, there's no need to scream!" Skulduggery reassured,

"Oh, ok, why wouldn't you just talk then if it was so impo... You want to talk about the letter don't you? No, no please, I dont want to talk. Please Skul! Please!" she pleaded

"No, I need to talk to you."

"I'll get over you, I will, just dont hate me! Please!"

"I dont hate you," he soothed "And I dont want you to stop loving me, no, never! Because, Val, I love you too, and it only took that letter for me to realise it! I know I'm and oldie, but if you'll take me, I'd love to spend more time with you!"

"You...You dont hate me? You..You love me too?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I do." He taped the tattoos on his collar bone and his full body mask flew up, revelling a handsome man with blue eyes and brown hair.

_Around nine months later:_

"Skulduggery, its happening, we need to leave NOW!"

**Cliff hanger time!**

**review, and see you soon!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Temptation springs part 4

**The final part of Lost Love, Temptation Springs is here! :**

Dublin City Hospital, 2.34 am:

"It's going to be okay, it's all going to be fine."

"Well duh, Skul, but you can't help but worry."

"I know what you mean Ghastly, it's just so nerve racking!" Skulduggery sat down on the hard hospital chair in the waiting room, Ghastly Bespoke sat beside him.

The doctor came out of operating room 1 and walked over to the two of them,

"There doing well, both of them, but it will be about 20 minutes before you can see them, just wait here until I come out again. Thank you." And with that he left again.

"If only Kenspecle was here, we wouldn't have to wait! God I miss the old codger!" Skulduggery said. They sat twiddling their thumbs for 20 minutes, only mumbling to each other, not making real conversation until the doctor returned from the room, "You can go see them now."

The pair leapt to their feet and rushed to the door, and pushed their way in.

Sitting in the room, on two identical beds were Vallkyrie and Tanith, both holding beautiful babies, and the two men at the door sighed.

"Oh, Val, how was it, did it go ok?" Skulduggery asked

"I think Tanith had it worse, wouldn't come out, the little bugger! But ours came out just fine, she's just fine!"

"Yeh, Ghastly, you little boy is just as stubborn as you are! Thanks for that!" Tanith said jokingly, all four of them smiled.

"So what are you going to call the little sprogs then?" a cocky voice called from the door,

"Fletcher! Fashionably late as usual." Vallkyrie said,

"I had to stop by and get you some prezzies!" and with that he brought in two buggies, LOTS of baby clothes and two dummies,

"Oh, thanks Fletch!" Tanith shrieked, and surrounded the presents along with Ghastly and Fletcher.

Meanwhile, Skulduggery stood stock still, and said nothing.

He had a second chance, another chance to raise a child, have a family,

"Are you ok Skul? Don't you like her?" Vallkyrie asked

"No, no she's perfect, shall we call her... Sophie? Maybe, or if you don't like it I'm sure...We could always think of... If it's a stupid..."

"No, I like Sophie, hey guys what do think of Sophie? Pretty, huh?"

"Yeh Val, I like it, Ghastly what shall we call ours?" Tanith cooed,

"Peter, I always liked the name Peter." Ghastly said without hesitation,

"So, overall a very productive day, I spent allot of money, you two sat worrying for two hours, and you two gave birth to Peter and Sophie. Well now we have that sorted out what's next?" Fletcher asked,

"Well, Tanith and I were speaking, and if it's okay with Skul and Ghastly, we would like you to be the godfather to Peter and Sophie, what do you think?" Vallkyrie asked,

"Well, it's okay with me, and I'm sure Ghastly will be okay with it, so yes sure thing Val!" Skulduggery said without hesitation,

"It's okay with me!" Ghastly said strait away,

"You...You would do that for... For me? Oh, shucks guys! I'm so happy! You've made my day!" Fletcher stuttered,

"Thats okay, just don't get big headed now!" Fletcher nodded and they all smiled, and somewhere on the other side of Dublin City, a woman smiled, Temptation Springs had brought happiness once again.

**Hope you liked it, more later!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	5. School Sucks part 1

**This is a diff senario from Temptation Spring, Skul and Val are already going out. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>School Sucks! Part 1<p>

School, Vallkyrie thought, was the bain of her life. It came and went at an alarming speed if you were going to see insufferable relatives after it, and went slow as a snail if you wanted to see your friends. Today was one of those days. As she sat in English, second period, she dreamed of being on a case with Skulduggery, but no, he said that she had to go to school for one year, or he wouldn't take her on any more cases.

School SUCKS!

The bell rang, finally! She thought morning break would never come, she went to her locker first, she had science next so she got her science book as well as an apple. She walked down the corridor towards her form room, she found her seat and sat down, no sooner had she sat did Colin Baker come over, Colin was a nerd, but he was sort of cute at the same time,

"Um...Steph...Um I was just wondering if...well it's a new term and...well..."

"Colin, stop muttering and spit it out, i'm not in the mood for your nonsensical ramblings." She sighed, god she though, that was such a Skulduggery thing to say.

"Willyoubemylabpartner?"

"WHAT?"

"Will you be my..." he stopped short, he was looking behind her. The whole class had gone quiet.

"Well, aren't you lot chatty!"

Vallkyrie turned sharp in her chair, she recognised that voice.

It was Skulduggery!

"Now then, i'm your new science teacher and form tutor! Yey me! Anyway, i'm Mr Pleasant. And it's time to go to the science block please." And with that he left for science.

"Sir!" She called as she ran after him, leaving Colin standing on his own.

"Yes, Stephanie? You called." He said in a series voice,

"Skul, what are you doing here?" she whispered "I know you wanted me in school, but you don't have to check up on me!" she was so angry, how dare he check up on her, even if he was her mentor and boyfriend.

"Steph, your 15 and you never respect my authority. Dose it surprise you that I wanted to check up on you? Anyway I'm you teacher so you should probably act normal." He said as he went into the staff room.

"He is soo going to get it when we get home!" she said allowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two coming your way soon.<strong>

**xoxox**


	6. School Sucks part 2

**Part of this is inspired by my mum, sweet woman, well, untill i do somethin g to upset her!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>School sucks part 2<p>

"What were you thinking? Have you suddenly become mentally retarded or something?"

"No, i'm just keeping an eye on you, is that so hard to believe?"

"YES! You're a living skeleton, that has now become my science teacher. And if that wasn't enough, you're my tutor as well!" Vallkyrie sighed, "You're so annoying!"

"Yes, I am. But that's why you like me." Skulduggery retorted,

"No, I dont like you! You're annoying and pathetic!" she flopped firther into the car seat and put her head in her hands,

"You know, I'm sorry. I guess school could use a bit of excitement. I'm going home, night." She unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the Bentley, crossed the street and continued on to her house.

"Well _I_ thought it would be a nice surprise."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think the new science teacher fit, Steph?" Sara was Vallkyre's best friend at school, but all she could talk about recently was Mr Pleasant's fitness, but not the type of fitness your sports teacher would care about, although she is one of a long line of females crushing on him.<p>

"Yes he's gorgeous, but he has a girlfriend, and you know that Sara."

"Yeh, but you can't help but dream." Sara was nice enough, but I don't think she would understand that Mr Pleasant was her boyfriend, however it was tempting to get Skul fired. He seemed to find a way to get me to answer all the questions he asked.

"Steph? Steph, it's time for science, anyone home?" Vallkyrie blinked then nodded. They got to the classroom and sat at their seats.

"Now class, today we are going to discuss the four elements. Now I need a volunteer..Um...Stephanie, could you come forward please?"

Ah, she had wondered when this lesson would come. She walked up to the front of the class.

"Now, tell us, what are the four elements?"

"Water, fire, earth, and wind." He wrote them on the whiteboard as she spoke,

"Very good, you can sit down again Steph."

She went back to her desk and sat down,

"You know, I think he fancies you, Steph." Sara said as she sat down,

"you know the way he always asks you all his questions,"

"You know, you might be right."

"Stephanie Edgly and Sara Moore, you have something to say? No? Good, I'll see you both after class."

He was getting _way_ too big for his boots, Vallkyrie thought to herself.

The bell rang and both girls went to the front of the class.

"Talking in class is a serious crime girls." Skulduggery started,

"It is?" the girls said in unison,

"Well, no but, oh for goodness sake. You both have a week's detention, now go to your ext class Sara, I need to talk further with Stephanie."

"Ok, bye sir." Sara mumbled before leaving.

"Val, why cant you behave, I should have given you two weeks for talking."

"Well gee, thanks Skul, your really helping me out aren't you?" Vallkyrie said as she stormed out.

"Stephanie Edgly, come back we haven't finished talking!"

"Oh yes we have, _SIR._" She called back as she left,

"Well thats gratitude for you!"

"Morning Val, how are you today?" Skulduggery started, when he past her in the corridor the next morning,

"Fine."

"You're not sulking are you? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"I am incapable of feeling emotion, Val, as you say, left for England this morning. I am her reflection."

Skulduggery stopped and stared into space,

"Damn!"

* * *

><p><strong>TWIST COMING!<strong>

**xoxox**


	7. School Sucks part 3

**OOOOOW TWIST! Im going to see the golden boy himself at Bluewater Shopping mall on Saturday for the second time! Hope you enjoy this chapter, its dedicated to Heather Reid at my school, she's a small annoying midget who disserves a shout out, maybe. ¦:-0**

School Sucks part 3

"The plane that just arrived at terminal 3, was the 7.30 from Dublin, Ireland."

This is it, Vallkyrie thought to herself, Skul won't find me here, unless he asks her reflection. She probably shouldn't have told her where she was going. She got out her phone and phoned Fletcher,

"Hi Fletch, can you come pick me up?"

"Yeh, where are you?" she hesitated,

"HeathrowAirport." She muttered quickly

"Sorry Val, I thought you just said Heathrow. I know crazy right?"

"I am at Heathrow." She hung up and suddenly Fletcher appeared from nowhere,

"What are you doing here?"

"Running from Skul. I just want some fuuuun! And he can't follow because he's teaching! Come on its perfect for us to have some time together! Please stay!" she pleaded

"Ok, we'll see the sights." He replied as Vallkyrie smiled.

**I know its short but Heathers a short girl, and I want to keep the suspense!**

**sugar coating**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	8. School Sucks part 4

**Final part! Whooo! I meet the man himself Derek Landy on Saturday and met SbrinaSparrow! (Who this chapter is dedicated to by the way!) And I have also heard news that a short story that I wrote is to be published in a collections book on the 30th November, the book will be called 'Entre If You Dare' and my story is called 'Ghost'. Hope you like it if you get a chance to read it! **

**School Sucks part 4:**

"You've been searching England for three weeks Skull, she'll come back when she wants to!" Ghastly said

"Your right." Skulduggery said, and at that very moment a very drunk Vallkyrie and a very tired looking Fletcher came through the doors of Ghastly's shop.

"Help!" Fletcher wheezed as Vallkyrie started signing Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night.'

"Oh god!" Skulduggery and Ghastly said in unison,

"She only went to England to see the sights, but every night she went out and got pissed, and woke up in the morning and go for a walk that lasted between 3 and four hours before coming home and sleeping before going out again. It was awful!" Fletcher explained as he , Skulduggery and Ghastly carried Vallkyrie into the bedroom while she wriggled and sang.

"Yer we danced on table tops and we took to many shot, LAST FRIDAY NIGHT! Do it all again!" she sang over and over until 3 o'clock in the morning, when she finally passed out.

"How could you help her? You should have brought her home immediately!" Skulduggery shouted at Fletcher wile Vallkyrie slept,

"You're the one who drove her to leave in the first place! You and your stupid go to school rule! You're the one to blame here!"

"Dont you pin this one on me matey!"

"Oh, I can blame you all I want!"

"Shut up the pair of you!" Ghastly shouted, "Your both to blame! You didn't bring her home," pointing to Fletcher, "And you drove her away!" he said pointing at Skulduggery, "What matters now is that she's ok!"

"No thanks to him!" Fletcher muttered,

"I said enough!" Ghastly shouted

"Alright Skull?" Vallkyrie said when she woke up, "Why am I in Ghastlys bed? Oh God! What did I do?" She asked,

"You went to England and had a very drunk time! But your home now, and your back at school tomorrow!"

"What?"

"Only joking...The look on your face! Price-LESS!" Skulduggery said, bending over with laughter.

"Sod off!"

**Hope you liked it!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	9. The girl in the wall

**Hey people of fanfiction, howz ur first week at school? Suckish? I thought so!**

**Well hers the next one!**

**The girl in the wall:**

If you have ever been in love, you'll know what it's like when they go away on holiday or something. Well Vallkyrie sure knew it. Skulduggery had been gone two weeks already and Vallkyrie was feeling lonely.

"I think you should practice calling and banishing Darquess to show Skul." Ghastly had suggested on many occasions,

"I've tried, it won't work." She replied flatly,

"Then practice your magic to impress him, just stop hanging around me Val!"

"Ok Ghastly! I'll go now, just keep your hair on!" she said quickly as she rushed out the shop,

"Oi!" he screamed as he chucked a shoe at her.

So she practice her magic. Alot.

Until... she kind of got it wrong.

Two weeks later Skulduggery came to the Edgy Mansion. Only to find Vallkyrie in a bit of a pickle.

She was, how shall we say, STUCK in the wall, like literally stuck.

Skulduggery laughed.

**LOL!**

**XOXOXOXOXOX **


	10. Boys ARE weird!

**Sorry for not updating! Naughty me! No I've been a little ill! (And I was in Belgium with school! He, he! too much chocolate!)**

**Anyway, hope you like this suggestive piece of fanatical writing! (I can't spell litricher, ooops! :?) It's called:**

**Boys ARE weird!**

* * *

><p>"You have beautiful legs. Long, shapely legs, with a nice colour and firmness! I wish I could have you all to myself!" Skulduggery whispered "Your body is...<em>exquisite<em>! So, _So_ lovely!" I wish I could reach over and touch you're..."

"Stop talking to the furniture Skul!" sighed Vallkyrie,

"I...I...I wasn't, Val, I was...um...thinking about my wife! Yes thinking about my wife, that's it! I dont talk to the furniture!" protested Skulduggery,

"Yes you were you rotten liar! You wouldn't talk to any woman like that, and you know it!"

"But it's so tempting, IT'S ANTIQUE!" confessed Skulduggery getting up from where he had been kneeling by the late 16th century oak table,

"I know its antique, but you dont need to caress it!" Vallkyrie shouted.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen leaving a very quiet Skul to his table pleasures. She stopped at the door when she heard Ghastly's voice, and listened, it sounded like he was on the phone:

"Yes, I'll always love you...And only you...I'll love you till I die!", he said caringly, so Vallkyrie assumed it was Tanith, "I ache for you! I need you sooo much! I love yo...ARGGGGG! VALLKYRIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I LIVE HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO A CHOCOLATE CAKE?" as it turned out, Vallkyrie, had interrupted Ghastly at snack time!

"Sorry Val." Ghastly muttered as Vallkyrie left the room rubbing her temples.

She walked up the two flights of stairs to Fletcher's room, when, you guessed it she overheard something very, VERY, weird.

"Yes, just like that, yeees! Twirl again, mmmmmm! Now walk here and jump on!" She heard some weird sounds, and decided to put an end to this disturbing scene, so she burst into the room with her eyes closed shouting, "Stop Fletcher!", she opened them to find a girl in a tutu, and Fletcher in a full body spandex suit.

Vallkyrie burst out laughing, realising that they were dancing, to the sugar plum fairy! She knew this because the song was on the laptop on pause, and both Fletcher and the girl had their arms raised in fifth position, (dont ask how she knew this, she just did!)

"Never...never...mind...I'll...I'll...leave you ...to...it!" she stammered between laughs. She left the room, while Fletcher looked embarrassed.

Vallkyrie when into her bedroom, and sighed,

Boys are, most defiantly the weirdest thing she had every faced!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I thought since boys are weird, I might write about it!<strong>

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	11. Word Association part 1

**Hey guys!**

**Me and my mum were in the kitchen playing this when we thought of this instalment. You also have to consider how sad/hyper/weird me and mum are when we are mucking about, so mum, dont you just love me? ;)**

**Word Association:**

Skulduggery, Vallkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher, and Erskine were sitting in the dining room of the Edgly manor, when Fletcher had an idea, which is surprising, 'cos Vallkyrie didn't think he had a brain, but he had an idea none the less,

"We should play the word association game, you know the one were you say a word and the next person says something related."

"OK, so who goes first?" asked Erskine,

"Why dont we go, Tanith, Ghastly, Skul, me, Erskine then Fletcher?" suggested Vallkyrie. So they agreed that was a good idea, except Fletcher, who was a bit miffed at being last, but they went ahead anyway.

"Ghastly."

"Tanith."

"Marriage."

"Babies."

"Sex."

"Alcohol."

"HUH? How is that even related Fletch?" asked Tanith,

"Sex is better with alcohol! WHAT! It's a well known fact!"

"How would you know, you're still a virgin!" retorted Vallkyrie "Just keep going and ignore the Neanderthal with the spiked hedgehog on his head!"

"Ok, Dancing."

"MTV." Said Ghastly, proud that he knew what that actually was...after goggling it!

"Loud music."

"Skul."

"Guns."

"Grand theft auto!"

"Cars."

"Skul."

"Intellectual." Skul said with a smile of pride,

"Show off." Vallkyrie said which made Skulduggery stop smiling,

"Skul."

"HEY! Hang on a second! Why is everything coming down to me? Why not, I dont know...FLETCHER!" Shouted Skulduggery,

"Because no one said idiot, fake, preppy, stupid..."

"Hey! Whats your problem? At least _I_ didn't get inhabited by a remnant!"

"Thats below the belt mister!" said Ghastly angrily,

"Calm down everyone! Skul, its your turn." Said Erskine in a calm, soothing voice,

"Hot-tempered."

...

"Val, its your go. VAL?" said Skulduggery, "WERE THE HECK IS SHE!"

"She must have snuck out while we were arguing." Ventured Fletcher,

"Oh, God! We need to find her!" said Tanith in a panic.

...


	12. Word Associaltion part 2

**Part of this is inspired by my mum, sweet woman, well, untill i do somethin g to upset her!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>School sucks part 2<p>

"What were you thinking? Have you suddenly become mentally retarded or something?"

"No, i'm just keeping an eye on you, is that so hard to believe?"

"YES! You're a living skeleton, that has now become my science teacher. And if that wasn't enough, you're my tutor as well!" Vallkyrie sighed, "You're so annoying!"

"Yes, I am. But that's why you like me." Skulduggery retorted,

"No, I dont like you! You're annoying and pathetic!" she flopped firther into the car seat and put her head in her hands,

"You know, I'm sorry. I guess school could use a bit of excitement. I'm going home, night." She unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the Bentley, crossed the street and continued on to her house.

"Well _I_ thought it would be a nice surprise."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think the new science teacher fit, Steph?" Sara was Vallkyre's best friend at school, but all she could talk about recently was Mr Pleasant's fitness, but not the type of fitness your sports teacher would care about, although she is one of a long line of females crushing on him.<p>

"Yes he's gorgeous, but he has a girlfriend, and you know that Sara."

"Yeh, but you can't help but dream." Sara was nice enough, but I don't think she would understand that Mr Pleasant was her boyfriend, however it was tempting to get Skul fired. He seemed to find a way to get me to answer all the questions he asked.

"Steph? Steph, it's time for science, anyone home?" Vallkyrie blinked then nodded. They got to the classroom and sat at their seats.

"Now class, today we are going to discuss the four elements. Now I need a volunteer..Um...Stephanie, could you come forward please?"

Ah, she had wondered when this lesson would come. She walked up to the front of the class.

"Now, tell us, what are the four elements?"

"Water, fire, earth, and wind." He wrote them on the whiteboard as she spoke,

"Very good, you can sit down again Steph."

She went back to her desk and sat down,

"You know, I think he fancies you, Steph." Sara said as she sat down,

"you know the way he always asks you all his questions,"

"You know, you might be right."

"Stephanie Edgly and Sara Moore, you have something to say? No? Good, I'll see you both after class."

He was getting _way_ too big for his boots, Vallkyrie thought to herself.

The bell rang and both girls went to the front of the class.

"Talking in class is a serious crime girls." Skulduggery started,

"It is?" the girls said in unison,

"Well, no but, oh for goodness sake. You both have a week's detention, now go to your ext class Sara, I need to talk further with Stephanie."

"Ok, bye sir." Sara mumbled before leaving.

"Val, why cant you behave, I should have given you two weeks for talking."

"Well gee, thanks Skul, your really helping me out aren't you?" Vallkyrie said as she stormed out.

"Stephanie Edgly, come back we haven't finished talking!"

"Oh yes we have, _SIR._" She called back as she left,

"Well thats gratitude for you!"

"Morning Val, how are you today?" Skulduggery started, when he past her in the corridor the next morning,

"Fine."

"You're not sulking are you? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"I am incapable of feeling emotion, Val, as you say, left for England this morning. I am her reflection."

Skulduggery stopped and stared into space,

"Damn!"

* * *

><p><strong>TWIST COMING!<strong>

**xoxox**


	13. Word Association part 3

**Sooooo sorry it took me so long, I was revising ect. So hear goes:**

**Word Association part 3:**

The all stopped and strained their eyes to listen.

"Hello...anyone home? ...I just...Just went to get some milk...Skul?" whispered a voice,

They all ran down the stairs and stared at her,

"Where did you go?"

"Um..."

"We were worried sick!"

"I'm sor.."

"How could you do that to us?"

"I didn't..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET HER SPEEK!" shouted Skulduggery, "Vallkyrie, what happened?"

"I just went out to get some milk...Sorry, I should have told you." She said calmly,

"Well, now we have found her what about continuing with the game?" said Erskine, "To calm us all down again?"

So they took Fletcher out the cupboard and sat down again.

"Why dont we go, me, Ghastly, Skul, Vallkyrie, Erskine then Fletcher again?" said Tanith, "Chicken"

"Wings"

"Angels"

"Knife" Skulduggery gave Vallkyrie a confused look,

"Tanith"

"Pretty"

"Hair"

"Black"

"Night"

"Chains" now Erskine joined Skulduggery in his confused look,

"Bound"

"Captured"

"Val"

"Trouble"

"Pain in the but"

"Sunglasses" again some of the group gave her a confused look,

"Cool"

"Me"

"Big head"

"Fletcher"

"Idiot"

"Alone"

"THAT'S IT! Val, you're not playing the game right! You supposed to say something that is associated with the word before it!" Erskine said. Vallkyrie just looked down then looked at Skulduggery hopefully,

"Hang on...Knife...Chains...Sunglasses...Alone...OH God No!" Skulduggery exclaimed, "He didn't! I'll kill him!" he said as he grabbed his hat and coat and ran through the front door.

"Val? What was Skul talking about?" Ghastly asked as Vallkyrie just sat there.

Tanith shot up, and said "It can't be!"

...

**Ohhhhhh, only one more chapter to go!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	14. Word Association part 4

**Hi guys, final part coming up now!**

**Word Association part 4:**

Skulduggery walked up to the abandoned warehouse, readied himself to fight. He opened the door and stepped inside. What he found there was just as he suspected.

...

...

"Tanith, please what's going on? Will you just tell us!" Ghastly said trying to sound calm, and no succeeding. Tanith looked at him the sighed,

"Val has been acting weird since she got back form "buying milk" hasn't she?" she said "And she couldn't tell us what happened so she gave us clues." Everyone turned to look at Vallkyrie expectantly, and she nodded enthusiastically, so Tanith continued,

"Come on guys, THINK! Knife...Chains...Sunglasses...Alone...SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY BILLY-RAY SANGUINE! And Skul has gone to fight him!"

...

...

"You're sick you know that Billy-Ray?" Sanguine turned and laughed,

"I know, but compliments won't save you skeleton boy!" he retorted, "Let's just get this over with, Val has been released and you have come to die. So let's just get to the killing!" he smirked and pulled out his sword,

"Why don't we?" Skul aimed his hands at Sanguine and fired a burst of water, and the flew over to him while he was blind, he kicked him in his face, and bent down and picked up Billy-Rays sword,

"Little Billy, never learnt that people fight back, and often win. Night, Night!" and with that he plunged the blade into the cowering mans cold heart, and smiled.

Val was safe.


End file.
